1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive, and in particular to a heat dissipation member that is effective in dissipating heat from a laser diode of a pickup module and preventing the laser diode from overheating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical disk drives are becoming more popular in the market, and the optical disk drives are considered as standard equipment on personal computer for several years. A pickup module such as optical pickup head is one of the key components implemented in the optical disk drive. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate the conventional optical disk drive and its key components. For simplicity, an upper cover and a lower cover of the conventional optical disk drive are removed. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional optical disk drive has an outer frame 1a and a chassis 2a. As shown in FIG. 2, the chassis 2a has a drive module 3a, a pickup module 4a and guide rods 51a and 52a. The guide rods 51a and 52a are respectively disposed on the chassis 2a. The pickup module 4a can be slidably mounted on the guide rods 51a and 52a and has a laser diode 41a which is used to generate laser beam for reproducing or recording. Besides, the drive module 3a is used to spin optical disk at a rotational speed when the optical disk drive is in use.
However, the temperature of the laser diode 41a can be usually higher than the temperature within the optical disk drive and ambient temperature. If temperature of the laser diode 41a is too high, then it may have detrimental impact on performance of the laser diode 41a. In prior art, temperature of the laser diode 41a cannot be kept constant, so the laser diode 41a will fail for a long time.
Thus, there is need to development for a heat dissipation member for use in an optical disk drive.